


All my life I’ve been waiting for moments to come (“Can I have one of your kisses?”)

by Penelope_liz



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Calum is a sweetheart, Candy, Cute, Cute Calum Hood, Embarrassment, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Kisses, S.A.D, Single Awareness Day, Valentines, Walmart, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 04:43:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14229522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penelope_liz/pseuds/Penelope_liz
Summary: When [Y/N] enters the local Walmart that day she surely doesn’t know what is waiting for her.There are by far not enough Calum/Reader FFs on here.





	All my life I’ve been waiting for moments to come (“Can I have one of your kisses?”)

**Author's Note:**

> I’m aware that I’m posting this fic in April but this goes out to all my single ladies out there. Imagine having a date with Calum and cuddle up in some blankets.  
> Enjoy! Love ya

When [Y/N] entered the Wal-Mart by herself on February 15th, she was given a light pink rose and a pitiful and apologetic look by one of the staffers. Her way led her straight to the candy aisle and while focusing on all the orange sale tags she totally ignored everything and everybody around.  
The Skittles were down from $2.98 to just $1.29 now and while putting three of the nauseating packages in the trolley, she let her eyes wander; the shelf next to her held the Snickers Mini Valentine Bars.  
She looked down herself, in the weird lighting between the shelves, her skin looked surprisingly tanned. Luckily, the warm temperatures allowed Flipflops and shorts, even in February.  
She had to buy new slippers soon, she thought while mustering the Flipflops she was currently wearing.  
Two packs of Snickers accompanied the the Skittles now and some M&Ms made their way into the trolley, too.  
Next stop, Hershey’s Kisses, she thought while quietly singing along to the sickening love song that was on the radio. 

“Valentines Day is for commerce and capitalism only”, she murmured while grabbing the last two packs of kisses left in the stock. “I bet the bosses of Hershey’s bought their loved ones the biggest bouquets ever.” 

“Hey. Do you think I could have one of your kisses?”, a voice from behind asked. 

Absolutely confused and startled she turned around, ready to give a salty answer when she saw the guy. He was tall, with dark brown hair and chocolate colored eyes, tattoos were scattered on his arm and his eye brows were pulled up in a questioning manner.  
Finally, she noticed that his hand was pointing to the kisses that laid in her trolley. 

“Uhm, you took the last boxes so I thought we might would want to share?”  
“I’m sorry! Of course, my fault.”  
.  
.  
.  
“So, what’s your name? I’m Calum, it’s great to meet you.”


End file.
